Meeting the Family
by purpleswans
Summary: Karin has decided that it's time to introduce her new boyfriend to her family.
**Welcome to my first submission to Hitsukarin Week 2016! I've actually wanted to write something like this story for a while. Hopefully you guys enjoy this story as much as I do.**

 **FYI, I probably am not going to be able to participate in that many days this year. Life and school have come up, and I didn't get much written beforehand. Still, I plan on doing what I can. Hitsukarin week is usually one of those annual events that force me to oil my writing gears.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Karin would have a much more important role and it would probably focus to much on her relationship with Toshiro.**

* * *

Karin stopped in front of the front door and took a deep breath. She reached out and grabbed her boyfriend's hand for some reassurance.

 _Her boyfriend._ It still felt weird thinking of him like that; they'd only officially become a couple a few days ago.

Toshiro shook his head in disbelief. "Really, Karin, why are you so nervous? I've already met both your brother and sister."

"Yes, but that was back when we were just friends. Now you're my boyfriend. It's a completely different situation. You know how protective Ichi-nii can be." Karin grumbled.

"Your sister was pretty much convinced that we were a couple when you introduced me the first time," Toshiro reasoned. "And although your brother is protective, he respects your decisions. He might threaten me a little, but I'm about 45% sure that I could take him in a fight right now."

Karin cast him a sideways glance. "45%? That's not very comforting."

"It'll rise to 50% if I can convince him to postpone any fights until we reach the soul society where I won't have a limiter. And I doubt it would come to that anyway. Like I said, Ichigo respects your decisions."

Karin looked away. "I hope your right about that."

"If anything, I'm worried about your father. He's the only person I haven't met yet, and he's the one who I'd potentially have to ask to give me his daughter's hand in marriage one day." Toshiro speculated.

Karin rolled her eyes. "You're too old-fashioned, Toshiro. And also thinking way too far ahead, we just had our second date. And I wouldn't worry about Goat Chin, if nothing else you can always punch him."

Deciding that they had deliberated enough, Karin opened the door. "I'm home! And I brought someone with me."

Yuzu popped her head out of the kitchen. "Oh, Karin! And you brought Toshiro with you. What's the occasion?"

"Well, I thought it would be a good time to introduce you to my boyfriend. " Karin answered.

Yuzu froze when she heard that. Her eyes darted between Karin, Toshiro, and their hands that they were holding. Slowly, her facial expression turned from one of shock to pride and joy.

"Yay! I knew you two were perfect for one another!" Yuzu shouted. She ran up and hugged both of them. "I'm so happy for you! Oh, I should make a special dinner to celebrate. Toshiro, what would you like?"

"Um…" Toshiro cast a sideways glance at his girlfriend for help.

"Old people food." Karin answered for him.

"Wha- It's not old people food!" Toshiro protested

"Yes, it is." Karin countered.

"Hm… I guess I'll see what kind of traditional cooking I can do…" Yuzu wandered back to the kitchen, muttering to herself.

Karin sighed. "Well, that went well. I guess we're off to a good start."

"Yes, but she is undeniably the easiest of your family members." Toshiro countered.

"What's all the commotion down here?" Ichigo was standing at the base of the stairs, scratching his head. "Oh, you're home Karin. And Toshiro, what you doing here?"

"Ah, Ichi-nii!" Karin greeted him cheerfully. _Oh boy, I should have rehearsed this beforehand…_

"Kurosaki, I came here with Karin to tell you and your family that she and I are dating." Toshiro's voice was calm and even, as though he was giving a status report at the end of a mission.

 _Not how I would have said it, but the cat is out of the bag now_. Karin looked up at her brother and tried to read his expression. Please be supportive, please be supportive…

Ichigo turned his head to face her. "Karin, do like Toshiro?"

"Uh, Yeah!" Karin replied excitedly. "We've been friends for years, so we already know how to put up with each other and that we fit together well… And when he finally asked me out the other day it was really nice." An uncharacteristic blush bloomed across her face. "I really enjoyed it."

Ichigo scratched his head. "Well, if Karin wants this then I guess I have no reason to object. But Toshiro, here's you're only warning: If you ever hurt her, we'll find out which one of us has the stronger Bankai! And it won't be you."

Toshiro nodded. "Understood."

Karin was finally able to breathe again.

"Oh, Ichi-nii, you wouldn't happen to know where dad is? He's the only person in the family Toshiro hasn't met yet."

"Hm? Oh, he's upstairs looking through some patient records." Ichigo jammed a thumb in the direction of their last target.

Toshiro passed Ichigo and started climbing the stairs. If he was honest with himself, Toshiro would have to admit that he was nervous about this meeting. Granny and his old captain always used to emphasize how he was supposed to act around 'young ladies' and what would be necessary if he ever wanted to 'court' one. Well, maybe his old captain didn't set that good of an example, but Granny always taught him to respect his elders and his captain told him that fathers are usually most protective of their daughters. This was probably the most important man in Karin's life other than her brother, and he wanted to make a good impression.

Though, for some reason, Toshrio was beginning to feel a presence that was oddly familiar…

"Although…" Ichigo continued talking to Karin while Toshiro went on ahead. "That actually isn't true."

"Huh?" Karin couldn't figure out what her brother meant. "Are you saying dad isn't upstairs?"

"No, no not that…" Ichigo mused. "Toshiro actually has met dad before, I thought I told him… Oh no, I didn't. Hold on a sec. Toshiro! There's something you need to know!"

A mysterious force that Toshiro's mind didn't register jumped out of one of the doors. Luckily, his body reacted on instinct and was able to move out of the way just in time. When it had passed, Toshiro looked behind him to see what he had just dodged.

"It's… CAPTAIN SHIBA?!"

Toshiro couldn't believe his eyes. Captain Shiba, his old captain, the same man who made him into the Soul Reaper he is today, was standing in front of him. He is not only still alive, but standing right in front of him at this very moment, with the same goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Long time no see Toshiro! Sorry, but do you mind if I check to make sure that your technique hasn't gotten dull since I've been gone?" With that, captain Shiba ran up for another attack.

It was just like when they would spar in the old days. Usually is was with swords, but occasionally it would be unarmed combat like this, since the captain wanted to make sure his squad could defend themselves in any situation, and because things like instinct and reflexes are vital no matter how you fight. Those tended to be the kind of things the captain was most preoccupied with developing in his subordinates.

The former captain began with a series of attacks that Toshiro recognized, since they were pretty common. However, he quickly built up to some more advanced techniques that Toshiro had rarely seen. He was still able to dodge every hit though and was even able to land a couple, even if they didn't have as much force as they should. In a way, Toshiro felt like he was emotionally back to where he was before his captain left: a young 3rd seat officer who couldn't quite understand why everyone thought he was so great.

Suddenly, after exchanging blows with Toshiro for a few minutes, captain Shiba stopped. "Wow Toshiro! You've gotten better! It's official, there's nothing left for me to teach you, and you're the best person to be my successor. As a prize, I ought to offer you something, um…"

Suddenly, the former captain pulled Karin up next to him. "How does my youngest daughter's hand in marriage sound?"

Karin, for her part, was not impressed. "Dad! You don't get to decide that kind of stuff for me! And besides, Toshiro and I only recently started dating!"

Toshiro's mouth feel open. "Karin, are you saying… your dad is…"

"Oh, come on Karin, it's just a joke!" Captain Shiba, a.k.a. Isshin Kurosaki, tried to reason with his youngest daughter. "Wait, you two are dating? You're too young to date!"

"I'm in High School, Dad! And it's none of your business anyway!" Karin retorted.

Toshiro was still in shock. "Captain Shiba is… Karin's father…"

"Sorry about that Toshiro, I meant to tell you sooner." Ichigo climbed up the stairs looking sheepish.

"You knew?" Toshiro asked.

"I found out while training with squad 0. I intended to tell you, but I couldn't find a good time when you were alone or with only Ranginku."

"Oh, I see." Toshiro nodded.

"Did he try to hit you with an Isshin flying double knee?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Wait, how'd you know the name of that attack?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh, I've been on the receiving end enough times. He likes to attack me every morning to wake me up and whenever I come home late. It's annoying."

"He used to do that to me to, but he always said it was to try and build up my reflexes and ability to fight unexpectedly. You know, I've always thought that you were really good at that."

Ichigo scratched his head. "Huh, you're right, I never noticed it before. I guess the old man is good for something."

 _Bang!_ Both Ichigo and Toshiro stopped talking when they heard a loud noise from Karin and Isshin's direction. They quickly realized that the two of them had simply fallen over trying to wrestle with one another.

"He's going easy on her, you know." Toshiro noticed.

"Oh course. He always goes easy on the girls." Ichigo replied.

"He used to go easy on Matsumoto too. I tried to tell him that it would only encourage her to be lazier, but it didn't do any good." Toshiro noted.

"Uncle! Uncle! Karin, I'm tapping out over here!"

Karin had managed to get her father in an arm bar and wasn't letting go. Toshiro honestly didn't feel very much sympathy for him.

* * *

 **Please Review and Favorite!**


End file.
